1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hearing protection earplug comprising a removable active unit, to a use of such an earplug and to a method for manufacturing such an earplug. The invention further relates to a hearing protection system comprising an earplug and a plurality of removable active units.
2. Description of Related Art
US 2003/0112990 A1 relates to a hearing protection earplug comprising a customized shell with an outer shape adapted to the inner shape of the user's outer ear and ear canal. The shell comprises a sound passage extending through the earplug, with the outer end of the sound passage being provided with a slit membrane which closes the sound passage whenever engaged by a remote instrument such as a microphone of a measurement device. The shell further comprises a receptacle for an insert member which may be a communication element, i.e. an active unit, comprising a microphone and a speaker, and which may be releasably engaged within the receptacle of the shell. The receptacle communicates with a second sound passage extending through the earplug.
US 2002/0080979 A1 relates to a hearing protection earplug comprising a soft shell, i.e. a shell made of a relatively resilient material which is capable of adapting its outer shape to the inner shape of the user's outer ear and ear canal, into which soft shell an electronic module, i.e. an active unit, may be inserted in a detachable manner for enabling exchange of the soft shell. The electronic module comprises a microphone, a signal processing unit and a speaker for providing for an active hearing protection function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,965 relates to a hearing protection earplug comprising a soft shell and an active unit which is screwed into the shell. The active unit includes a microphone, a signal processing unit and a speaker, with the speaker communicating with a sound passage extending through the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,377 B2 relates to a hearing protection earplug comprising a shell with a sound measurement channel which extends through the shell and which terminates at an opening at the outer end of the shell. A remote device such as a sound measurement device may be temporarily inserted into the outer opening of the sound measurement passage.
US 2003/0037989 A1 relates to an earplug comprising a customized shell which is provided with a receptacle into which a hearing aid module comprising a microphone, a signal processing unit and a speaker may be releasably inserted for allowing exchange of the shell. The speaker of the hearing aid module communicates with a sound passage extending through the shell.
It is an object of the invention to provide for a hearing protection earplug which allows for a highly flexible use by enabling the user to select between different functions in a simple and easy manner. It is a further object of the invention to provide for a manufacturing method and a use of such an earplug and for a hearing protection system comprising such an earplug.